codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Log Book
'Log Book '''is the fourth episode of Season 1 of ''Code Lyoko. Synopsis When Sissi finds and steals Ulrich's diary, he is blackmailed into being her boyfriend. During a trip to a swimming pool, Jeremie and Yumi have the opportunity to find it. The new electric bus that is being used for the field trip is possessed by X.A.N.A., with Odd and Ulrich on board, and starts acting bizarre as a result. Yumi ends up finding Sissi's diary during this, and uses it to blackmail her into giving up the location of Ulrich's. X.A.N.A. then turns the bus on the city's petrol-chemical plant, threatening to blow up a sizable portion of the city. Yumi is sent to Lyoko to help Aelita but she is devirtualized in the process. Luckily, Odd manages to escape from the bus, leaving him to take Aelita safely to the tower to deactivate it, saving the bus full of students and the petrol-chemical plant. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Carnet de bord. *No weapons were used on Lyoko. *It is revealed that both Ulrich and Sissi have a diary. *It is shown in this episode that Yumi knows how to pick a lock. *This was the last English episode with Christine Flowers, since the role of Sissi was transferred to Jodi Forrest. It was also the last episode before Christophe Callabero was replaced by Matthew Geczy, for the role of Odd in the English dub. Gallery 2011-08-15_2117.png|''Sissi blackmails Ulrich..'' 2011-08-15_2118.png|''Forcing him to go out with her or risk spilling all his secrets about Lyoko!'' 2011-08-15_2118_001.png|''Which shocks the rest of the group!'' 2011-08-15_2115_001.png|''Odd wants to hurry to the Cafeteria.'' 2011-08-15_2116.png|''Once there, he quickly has his fill.'' 2011-08-15_2120.png|''Jeremie has a talk with Ulrich.'' 2011-08-15_2121.png|''X.A.N.A. possesses the school bus.'' Sissi on the bus.png|''Sissi watches as the X.A.N.A. possessed bus heads right toward the petrochemical complex. '' 2011-08-15_2123.png|''Yumi, you punched Einstein! How could you!?'' Yumi hit by a Megatank.png|''Yumi is his by a Megatank's beam!'' Log_book_115-1-.jpg|''Yumi finds Sissi's diary.'' 2011-08-15_2126.png|''Time for some pay back!'' 2011-08-15_2128_001.png|''She calls Sissi and demands she give Ulrich's diary back.." Yumi 0130.jpg|''Yumi reads Sissi's diary out loud to her in order for her to give Ulrich's back.'' 2011-08-15_2128.png|''Sissi has no choice but to do as she says.'' 2011-08-15_2124.png|''Aelita viewing the tower's data screen.'' 2011-08-15_2132.png|''Jeremie tracks where X.A.N.A. is taking the bus!'' Interface_Log_Book.png|''..and it's deadly destination!'' 2011-08-15 2137.png|''Which causes him to panic!'' Jeremy Yumi stat of panic.png|''Jeremy and Yumi witness the bus almost causing a nuclear diaster.'' Lyokumi.jpg|''In the Desert Sector.'' 2011-08-15_2134.png|''Yumi flashes out her fan to attack in the Desert Sector.'' Yumi Aelita running from a tornado.png|''A tornado, run!'' Log book 399-1-.jpg|''Ulrich has his diary back.'' namespace = File category = Log Book format = ,%PAGE%\n,, Episode | "I do not own, nor do I or intend to profit from this content whatsoever. "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." ca:Carnet de bord es:Diario de abordo fr:Carnet de bord gl:O diario it:Diari segreti pl:Odcinek 4 "Pamiętnik" pt:O diário ru:Дневник Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Needs info Category:Log Book Category:Code Lyoko